As You Wish
by redgrrl
Summary: A girl makes her last wish to meet with Syaoran again. Now time allows them to reunite, two thousand years into the future. SS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor isn't mine.

Alright. ALRIGHT. This is my BIGGEST piece of work in Spirited Away.

A story that's co-written with four other people. A team effort of five people, meaning lots more pages that usually, and lots more expression and detail.

Enjoy!

Co written with: Yoshi-Days, Hikari, Dailing, Ling and of course me, Isabella.

And, the usual summary brainstorming below this…

Summary: A girl makes her last wish to meet with Syaoran again. Now time allows them to reunite, two thousand years into the future.

**As You Wish**

**Chapter One **

_In the year 2005. _

Immortality.

That was her word of the day.

Sakura laughed. Her teacher had asked her today, "What would happen if you turned immortal?"

Sakura replied with, "Immortality doesn't mean you can run in front of the car and suffer no consequences. It just means you won't die. Immortality doesn't mean you won't get old, you'll just never die. I'll just live life just as I did before, taking care of myself."

The teacher was surprised at these words. Words that was so wise coming from a child so young.

The teacher, still rather dazed, told the class patiently and calmly, "Now class, it is now half a minute to three pm. Please pack up your pencils and so on..." and the bell rang.

The mass of students fled out of the classroom door, leaving Sakura slowly packing up her books for the day. The teacher stared quietly at the girl, who had no emotions revealed upon her face.

"Good afternoon, miss." Sakura said to the teacher quietly. The teacher gave her no reply.

…

Sakura's way home was always the same. She walked out of the school, she walked across the roads, and she opened the door to her house. Usually she was very careful, but the topic the teacher discussed with her today was very…intriguing.

She paused for a second halfway across the road. Immortality…apart from being a blessing…couldn't it also be a curse?

She was so deeply in thought about this matter, that she did not notice a car coming closer and closer. The sounds of the wheels scratching to a halt could be heard, and Sakura turned around, shocked.

Suddenly, she could feel two hands on her back, pushing her out of the way. And she fell onto the side of the road.

The truck skid past and just missed hitting a light post. The truck came to a halt, and the driver ran out, and Sakura watched where he was running to.

It was a boy, lying on the street, with blood covered all over his head. The truck driver turned deep blue in the face, and began shaking him, "Are you alright!"

The boy groaned, and he put his hand behind his head. He sat up, with his bones slightly cracking, and he looked at the blood on his hands.

With any other normal person, they would have run off, screaming in fear. But this boy looked at his hands, grimaced, and smiled bitterly as if the scene was all too familiar.

Instead of worrying about himself, the boy stood up, with a slight limp, and began his way to Sakura.

"Hey, are you alright?" the boy asked her, "If you don't mind…" and the boy leaned on her shoulder, "Sorry. Give me five more minutes to fully recover…"

Sakura stared at the boy who had just cracked his skull, "You hit your head! You could have concussion…and…and…"

The boy smiled, and said, "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

Sakura looked at the boy, who motioned her to sit down. Sakura slowly positioned herself to sit down on the low brick wall, and the boy sat down heavily, and sighed.

"You really have to be more careful, Sakura."

"Do I know you? Who are you? How did you survive that fatal blow?" Sakura gasped.

The boy smiled grimly, and he looked at her without expression, "That is not for you to know. I known you since you were very little. My name is Li Syaoran. You can refer to me as Syaoran."

"I don't suppose I know you then…" Sakura murmured.

"Listen, Sakura. You must be more careful before any other events happen. Or else you will suffer the consequences."

Sakura looked at him, and she said, "Who are you to control my life?"

"Syaoran. I am Syaoran Li, and I _will _make sure you will be careful from now on. Take care."

With that, the chest nut haired boy with the amber eyes, and the back of his head simmering with blood that was slowly drying, stood up and began walking away.

Sakura could hear his slight limping and every single footstep.

But she could only stare straight as his back, "Who are you?"

…

The next day at school, the teacher stood at the front desk, and announced happily, "Today we have an exchange student! Please come in, dear."

Sakura, impatiently tapping her pencil on the desk, gaped at the boy that walked in.

Syaoran, his head no longer simmering with blood (not that it revealed he had an injury there at all), walked straight into the classroom, and bowed. Sakura noticed he was still limping.

"Good morning. My name's Li Syaoran. Pleased to meet you."

Now what was up with that coldness?

A girl at the front, who was ranked 'popular', slyly tapped Syaoran's leg as he walked past to find a seat to sit down upon, "Hey there, Syaoran, want to hang out after?"

Syaoran smiled, and he removed her hand from his leg, "No thank you. Please address me as Li-san, as I would address you as such."

Sakura could only gap. Didn't Syaoran tell Sakura that she could call him Syaoran yesterday? But why was he denying any form of relationship between the popular girl and himself?

Was Sakura really that important?

Hadn't they just met?

She heard the empty chair next to her screech as the legs were pulled across the surface of the floor, and Syaoran sat down. He smiled at Sakura, and he stated, "You seem to want to ask a lot of questions."

…

"Say, Li-kun, you seem very thoughtful and quiet."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, and he shook his head, "I thought I told you to call me Syaoran."

Sakura smiled bitterly, "Oh I see. I just thought…"

"You thought being polite would be better. Not to know a stranger to thoroughly yet. Am I correct?"

Sakura smiled, ashamed, "Yes you are correct." She looked up, and pointed, "My house is two streets from this one. Where do you live then?"

Syaoran murmured, "I go with the wind."

Sakura remained quiet and did not give him an answer. It seemed as though that there was something unusual about this boy. He didn't seem like the other restless and juvenile boys in her class. In fact, Syaoran seemed the exact opposite.

"The wind is ever flowing. It suits my needs," Syaoran continued, "It welcomes me, and it shows me what I truly desire."

Now Sakura was really afraid. She was afraid of Syaoran, and the way he spoke so naturally of something that was unseen in this world.

Syaoran noticed the silence from Sakura, "Did you know of a legend? A legend concerning a girl, a boy and a portal through two worlds?"

Sakura shook her head, and Syaoran continued, "The girl was a wimp. She despised life, and she took it for granted. One day, while she was moving houses…"

And Syaoran continued with the rest of the legend, and it had a familiar tinge to it for Sakura. She didn't know why, but somehow, she wanted Syaoran to keep on feeding her information.

"The girl was idiotic." Sakura observed, after the tale was told.

Syaoran nodded wisely, "Yes. She was."

Somehow, Sakura's heart felt cold as Syaoran whispered his reply. She had never expected him to agree with the girl's stupidity…

She was rather shocked as Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand, and started running, "Let's hurry before it gets too dark."

Sakura just ran with him.

_To run with the flow of the wind… _

Up ahead, Sakura could see some bright lights…maybe an automobile's? But they were going way beyond the speed limit, and she felt Syaoran take a sharp intake of breathe.

She could hear him hissing, "Not again. The balance is complete. You do not need to bring more chaos…"

He pushed Sakura off the road and onto the pathway, and Syaoran closed his eyes, ready to take the blow.

Five seconds passed…then ten. He opened his eyes cautiously, revealing that he was still in one piece.

He looked over to the pathway, and his eyes widened.

The car had deliberately driven onto the pathway and crashed into Sakura. Syaoran could feel the wind whispering to him, "_The balance is now complete." _

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he approached Sakura's side, "Are you alright?" and he quickly got his phone out, "Hello? I need an ambulance! Immediately, I have a girl that's about to die…"

_Damn it. The balance still had to act upon its will. So much for thinking I could stop it. _

"Don't go to sleep. You might not wake up again." Syaoran murmured while placing Sakura's head upon his shoulder.

Sakura felt so cold. She smiled, and she said to Syaoran, "Did you know, I've only met you today. I still think you're very strange…"

Syaoran smiled bitterly, "Really. Maybe you don't remember, but I've known you longer than just for one day…"

_Syaoran, the balance must be restored. _

He closed his eyes, and he murmured, "I hate the friggin' balance."

Sakura frowned, and chose to ignore that, "Before the ambulance comes, can I ask you something?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura; _no… you're going to die before the ambulance arrives. All because of the bloody balance. _

"Will I ever meet you again? They all say you wander around quite a lot. I want to meet you again."

Syaoran's mouth twitched and he muttered, with his head bowed, "As you wish."

The sounds of the ambulance could be heard, and the doors burst open. But a dead girl was carried onto the back of the ambulance, with a boy beside her, his fists clenched.

…

_In the Year 4005 _

Humanity caused the destruction upon Earth. Weapons of mass destruction were finally created by nations all over the world, and a series of long wars were created.

The land was poisoned by humanity's evil, and as Earth's orbit steered further away from the sun's heat and light, Earth fell into darkness.

And within the deep darkness over the country of Japan, a girl was born. A girl with a dying wish to meet with him again.

**End of Chapter One **

…author notes from everyone in the team…

The next chapter will 'hopefully' be uploaded within the next couple of weeks, due to her having to go to swimming, and him having to go to basketball… seriously. Everybody's busy, and when we do get together at one person's house, all we do is muck around. The first chapter naturally is shorter, but expect longer and more 'interesting' chapters to follow! And I bet you're all wondering what all this talk about balance, wind and wishes are…

Please review, and tell us what you think of this idea!

**EDIT: **You may have recognized this story as a Spirited Away story as well. I can tell you that I wanted to conduct an experiment and see if the Spirited Away story or the Cardcaptor version got more replies back. It's amusing, to see where your writing style is more accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Spirited Away isn't mine.

…

_In the Year 4005 _

_Humanity caused the destruction upon Earth. Weapons of mass destruction were finally created by nations all over the world, and a series of long wars were created._

_The land was poisoned by humanity's evil, and as Earth's orbit steered further away from the sun's heat and light, Earth fell into darkness._

_And within the deep darkness over the country of Japan, a girl was born. A girl with a dying wish to meet with him again._

…

**As You Wish **

**Chapter Two **

Years passed by slowly for the little girl Ying-Fa. She grew up in a world where nowhere and no one were safe. Her father was killed in war when she turned two. She was too little to understand the trauma her mother was going through, and at that time, could only offer help by picking her mother the flowers she could find.

As the Earth was already poisoned, picking flowers was nearly a dangerous thing, and Ying-Fa almost got poisoned once by picking the wrong daisies. Ying-Fa can still remember how her mother had nearly broken into tears once again when she saw Ying-Fa's fingers covered in cuts and scratches from the thorns.

"Don't cry, mummy." Ying-Fa had told her while her mother had hugged her tightly, "Everything's going to be just fine."

Over the years, her mother eventually got over the sadness of her husband dying, and she began home schooling Ying-Fa. Schools were full of traitors of other countries, and lechers trying to rape girls. Ying-Fa's mother did not even want to think about sending Ying-Fa towards one of those schools.

In the twelfth year of Ying-Fa's life, her mother died. The doctors claimed it to be from the poisoning within the Earth's atmosphere. At that age, Ying-Fa began to understand how her mother felt when her daddy died.

In order to stop the social workers from taking her off and giving her away to a foster family, Ying-Fa ran away.

…

Ying-Fa ran along the streets, and she decided to take a break once she made her way to a deserted street. True, it wasn't safe, but she'd rather be captured than with foster parents.

"Hello!"

Ying-Fa turned around to find a rather disgusted looking girl making her way towards Ying-Fa, "Will you take up the offer to work for my lady?" the girl clicked her fingers, "Shelter, food, drinks…all yours in the case if you work for my lord."

Ying-Fa looked at the girl, and she did not reply. The taller girl smiled slightly, and put out her hand, "Don't worry. It's true she will gain ownership of you. I won't deny that, but it's better than being on the streets. You'll die from the poison within days." She pointed at herself, "Look at me! I was a girl on the streets as well. My lord paid for my operation fee to operate on my lungs, which were poisoned by the gases. No matter what she says, my lord does have a touch of sympathy for others."

Ying-Fa looked at the girl's hand, and she cautiously put hers into the taller girl's. The girl looked at Ying-Fa, and she smiled.

…

"I hope you understand the consequences, Li-san."

Syaoran knelt down, and he said, without looking, "Yes I do, my lord."

"The balance is now incomplete. Do you wish to suffer the consequences, Li-san? This is entirely your fault. You practically _wished_ for that child's death." The man said, checking his files for unneeded grim and dirt.

"I did not wish for the child's death, my lord. In fact, I believe the balance is making too big a deal of this."

"Silence." The man ordered. Syaoran immediately stopped contradicting the man, and he frowned in dismay.

The man got up, and he walked towards Syaoran, while saying, "You were eavesdropping at the meeting. You were listening to the plan, and you decided to interfere. You decided on your own that the balance did not matter anymore, and you decided to go and save the damn child."

Syaoran turned away, "It was not good enough. Why not take another human being's life? Why the little girl's, who barely had passed the age of ten?"

"Fool. Did you sincerely believe the balance could act upon on its own? Something has to provoke it to happen. Li, you literally did wish for the child's death. But then and again, you may have been foolish, like always, and helped the balance in return." The man stared at Syaoran with utmost disgust, and she said, "Please get away from my sight."

Syaoran got up without uttering a single word, and he glared at the man. What did he mean by it was his wish to destroy Sakura's life? How did he…?

The man smirked, and she continued, "You were the last one the girl saw before she died. Rather lucky, considering you're a wish bringer, do you not think? Or maybe the exact opposite, Li. I do wonder what she wished for before she died tragically in you arms."

The man put his hands to his chest, and sighed with heavy sarcasm, "Now off with you."

"My lord!" another girl said, running towards the woman. The man turned around, with slight dislike written her on face. The girl puffed, and she whispered, "I followed your orders, my lord, and found a lost girl on the streets. She would make a fine servant, my lord."

The man smirked, "Just like you, Tomoyo. Bring her in." she cast a glance towards Syaoran, and she hissed, "I suppose you may stay for now. Show the girl around."

Tomoyo, the lanky girl, nervously waved at Ying-Fa for her to come over. He raised her eyebrow as Ying-Fa tripped on her way towards him.

_Oh no… _

"Is this her? Tell me your name, child."

Ying-Fa started wriggling, and she looked back at Tomoyo for reassurance, "Ying-Fa. Ying-Fa Fujitaka."

The man smiled, "What a pity. Such a simple, but elegant name." he glanced sharply at Ying-Fa, and he said, "From today onwards, your soul and name belongs to me. Understand?"

Ying-Fa turned around to see what Tomoyo's advice was, and all Tomoyo did was nod at Ying-Fa. Ying-Fa took a deep breathe, and she said softly, "I understand."

The man smiled, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Thank you for your generous…offer to take up employment under my side. Syaoran, please guide her around the area, and do not let the balance gain contact with her yet. Understand?"

Syaoran bowed, muttering, "Yes, my lord." He looked back up, and he said to the girl, "If you may, please follow me."

Ying-Fa looked at Tomoyo, who once again nodded. Then Ying-Fa quickly walked towards Syaoran, and took the hand he offered her.

Tomoyo shook her head slightly as the man rounded upon her, "Why did you choose her? If anything, she looks like a girl who will easily make silly mistakes!"

Tomoyo's mouth slightly twitched, and Tomoyo said defensively, "She was on the streets. I still remember the days when I was on the streets, and you, my lord rescued me. Somehow, I wanted everyone in my sight to be safe. It was not fun being on the streets, my lord."

The man sighed in an irritable way, "She'll get use to the work. But it is one more soul to be in my collection…"

Tomoyo bit her lip as she felt the man looking at the jars to her left. Jars full of the souls of his dead servants. Tomoyo gulped, and turned away, "Yes, my lord. Truly an honour."

…

Syaoran looked at the girl beside him. She was shivering from the cold. Syaoran slightly sniffed, and he took off his coat, "Here. Take this."

The girl, her name was apparently Ying-Fa was slightly alarmed as the coat was thrown onto her, "who are you again?'

The boy sniffed again, "Li Syaoran. Clow Reed's personal, but of course, always _foolish_ assistant."

"I don't suppose you like people addressing you by your first name, ne? Li-kun?"

The boy froze, hearing someone utter the phrase, 'Li-kun'. It was a long time since someone had paid him such respect – as he was a piece of dirt, a dragon-boy, a good-for nothing servant (or the foolish personal assistant). In fact, it was two thousand years since someone addressed him with such respect.

His mind slowly darted back towards the year 2005, in which he tailed a girl called Sakura. He sniffed angrily. He had destroyed the balance in order to tail her. And apparently, according to Clow Reed, it was his entire fault the balance was provoked.

Perhaps he shouldn't even exist?

Syaoran smiled to himself. He liked the girl Sakura. She didn't ask too many questions, apart from the occasional, 'where do you live' and 'what's your name'. He liked having his own personal space.

Sakura also had mesmerising brown eyes. He liked the warmth in the eyes. But he forced himself to forget that they were going to die out and fade as time went by, closer to her death date in which Syaoran thought he could alter.

As a wish-bringer, he knew he shouldn't mess with fate. Especially with human girls that didn't know how to watch the road for cars coming!

But Sakura's last wish had started haunting him since the day she died. It was a dying wish to meet him again.

Syaoran knew that a wish to revive the dead was impossible; unless he wanted to create the living dead and spread a massive epidemic…yes… he could have done that. But in the end, Clow Reed would punish him even greater for destroying the important balance.

He remembered (distantly though), that he had said to Sakura, "I hate the friggin' balance."

So true.

"Calling me Syaoran is just fine, Ying-Fa." He replied after some time of pondering on his thoughts.

Ying-Fa instantly brightened up, "Actually, it's pretty much impolite to call you Syaoran straight after we've met, so how about I just call you Li-san for now?"

Syaoran stared coldly, "Did your mother or father teach you that."

It was a statement, not a question.

Ying-Fa stiffened, and she said calmly, "Actually, both my parents are dead."

Syaoran couldn't reply, and Ying-Fa continued saying, "But I believe they're in heaven. I believe in them. They were too good to go to hell. Maybe they'll balance it out, and in the end, their good deeds outweigh the bad deeds." she laughed, "Just like what the Egyptians believed to have happened in the afterlife!"

"The balance?"

Ying-Fa smiled, "I believe in that there's a balance for the dead and the alive. Maybe my parent's death was to bring two more children to life. Maybe that was their sacrifice. Who knows?" she grinned, "I feel better knowing their life was sacrificed to save another's,"

Syaoran laughed. Ying-Fa sure had a bright outlook on life. Balance or not.

_Are you sure about that, Syaoran? _

**End of Chapter Two **

Sorry if you're a fan of both Spirited Away and CCs, and see my story in both categories. Sorry! The third chapter will be entirely not seen before, and hope you'll enjoy it.

Thank you to the people that reviewed for chapter one, the people that read through this story and to those that are adding this story to favorites, alerts, or are going to review. I think that cover's all the thankyous we have to say…

Next chapter will be our Christmas present to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Spirited Away isn't mine.

**Beginning A/N: **This is the chapter where **everything** falls into place, and the chapters begin to extend… much longer. Enjoy!

_Sen smiled, "I believe in that there's a balance for the dead and the alive. Maybe my parent's death was to bring two more children to life. Maybe that was their sacrifice. Who knows?" she grinned, "I feel better knowing their life was sacrificed to save another's," _

_Kohaku laughed. Sen sure had a bright outlook on life. Balance or not. _

Are you sure about that, Kohaku?

**As You Wish **

**Chapter Three**

"Don't look at me in that way." Tomoyo said, moving around the dark mansion's main hallway as she passed by several clear glass jars with a single soul in them. She frowned as she saw her dear friend; Rika stared at her through the clear glass, and said "I told you not to interfere with what my lord does. But you just didn't listen, did you? You just had to be on justice's side and provoke him…" Tomoyo felt tears slowly slide down her face. She wiped them away before Clow Reed could see them.

"I'll come back soon. Wait for me." Tomoyo whispered to the souls of her old friends, "There's a new girl. She's called Ying Fa."

She could almost here the sound of a recognition and fear coming from the jars. She smiled slightly. Tomoyo had to be careful, of else; she might just end up like poor Rika over there. Needless to say, Clow ruled with the fear of those around her.

Tomoyo picked up her skirt hurriedly, and she ran back towards the kitchens to continue with her work.

…

_It was midday already, _Syaoran noticed grimly. He looked over to the young girl, obviously inexperienced, who was picking flowers for the vases in the castle.

Ying Fa, such a simple, but elegant name.

He wondered whether he should be cold, warm or just ignore her. Maybe he should earn himself as the placement of 'enemy' for her. Or maybe…

Syaoran grinned. This was going to be fun, he could tell.

"Hey, you there."

He watched as the emerald eyed girl turned around, with a strange expression on her face. Syaoran grinned. _And let the games begin…_

"Are you talking to me?" the girl inquired.

Syaoran snorted, "There is only you near me, unless you count those jars that contain souls within them. Care to talk, or are you one of those anti-social girls that Clow Reed always likes to hire?"

Ying Fa ignored the heavy sarcasm in Syaoran's voice, and she merely shook her head, and said softly, "No. Li-kun, I'm afraid I'm in between social and anti-social."

Syaoran grinned slightly, refusing to be defeated, "Did you know, the girl before that Clow Reed hired, was in depression? She sliced her wrists every so often. We here," Syaoran grinned, and pointed at himself, "encouraged her to do so. Let out her feelings I suppose. Maybe you'll do the same thing…after a while of working here."

Ying Fa felt she would burst soon enough, with the taunting Syaoran was giving her. He obviously did not wish to give her an easy time, "Everyone is unique. If you refuse to accept that, Li-kun, you do not deserve to live on this earth."

Syaoran smiled to himself. _The girl decides to bite back_, "Nani? I don't accept it; does that make me an idiot?" he calmly positioned himself so he was comfortable sitting on the grass, and he continued, "You know, I was watching you eat lunch a while before you started picking those ugly flowers – you have really bad taste, you know – but anyway, I was watching you eat lunch, and you _sure have a big appetite._"

Tomoyo, who was sweeping away leaves nearby, sighed. _And Syaoran decides to pick on another girl. It's actually been a few hundred years since he's been this interested in taunting a servant. I guess Clow Reed is starting to loosen up his tasks and give him time to play around. Let's see…the last girl Syaoran did this with was his own cousin, Meiling. _

Tomoyo smiled, _Meiling was a good girl. She obeyed Clow Reed quite calmly. Too bad she died after a year working here. I still remember Syaoran wouldn't speak for over a hundred years after the event. _

Tomoyo turned around as soon as she heard light footsteps approaching the group, and she immediately bowed, "My lord."

Clow Reed shifted his glance from one person to another, and he landed his eyes upon Syaoran, "Li. Follow me."

Syaoran bowed, "My honour, my lord." He glanced back at Ying Fa, and winked at her. _I'm winning so far. At least this girl proved to be a challenge. _

To which Ying Fa winked back, and stuck out tongue out suggestively. Syaoran took a step backwards. He was losing again. _We'll continue this war straight after I finish dealing with this old man. _

…

"Li, the balance has been unstable for two thousand years. The kingdom is getting impatient. Do you know what this means, Li?" Clow Reed said softly, staring at Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed, "Alright, alright. I go."

Clow Reed smiled, his voice dripping with heavy sarcasm, "Hope you'll come back alive, Syaoran, as always."

Syaoran grinned back, "I won't let those measly humans get the better of me, milord."

Clow Reed narrowed his eyes at his servant, "Go then. Don't let me see your puny face til you've settled this matter."

Syaoran bowed, and took his leave, _where shall I go and mess up this time…? _

…

Syaoran smiled cunningly at the bunch of hovering crowds in the city, and he whispered, "So you think the balance is corrupted, ne? Is that what you really think?"

He stared over the crowds, who seemed to agree with what he said, "The balance has been like this for two thousand years. You can surely…cope with a little more?"

Syaoran grabbed a nearby man, and he shoved his dagger into his stomach, "Listen, this will be your fate if you continue to make trouble. Is that clear, folks?"

He felt the blood run over his hands, and he smiled. This was a feeling he hadn't felt in at least a thousand years. The last missions that Clow Reed had sent him to were conferences and meetings – nothing of this kind. Syaoran admitted it – he was a bloodthirsty, sly murderer, and he would do anything to get his way.

"Does anyone else feel like going against Clow Reed…and me?" Syaoran said slowly, "Feel free to come forward if you do."

Syaoran felt as if his job was finished, and he slowly inserted his dagger back into the sheath. He didn't want to kill anymore innocent people unless it was necessary.

"Please wait a moment."

Syaoran felt slight unease as he heard a woman's voice protest against his demand. He didn't like killing woman. They always screamed and cried like it was the end of the world, "Do you want to go against Clow Reed as well, woman?"

The woman struggled through the crowds, and she managed to get to Syaoran Li, "Please, tell me why you chose to slaughter a man in this very city. Why not the neighbouring ones?"

Syaoran stared at the woman, "I do as I please, woman. Tell me your name."

The woman, with silky black hair and determined grey eyes, said loudly, "My name is Yelan Li, and I do not approve of your actions."

Syaoran took a step backwards. He could feel a lump rising in his throat, and he felt himself shiver. _Her surname's Li…is…is she related to me in any way? I've been serving Clow Reed for so long though…I don't remember anything that has happened to me before this. _

Syaoran nodded, and he smirked, "Yelan Li? Such a disgrace that you and I share the same surname. My name is Syaoran Li."

Yelan's eyes widened, and she said quietly, "You are the disgrace to my family, Xiao-Lang."

Syaoran laughed, "Li, I would appreciate it if you don't talk anymore, or else I'll be forced to cut your hands off. Now, if anyone else wants to disagree with me, you will be killed right now, or as this woman's fate…taken to Clow Reed himself."

Syaoran sneered, "At least this woman was brave enough to stand up for her city. You all are cowards." _Is this the right decision? _

He looked over to Yelan, who did not budge, _am I related to her in anyway? I'm possibly killing my second aunt or something. _

Tomoyo opened the gate slowly, and she sighed as she watched the snow slowly melt on the ground, "And here comes Christmas, yet another year that has passed."

She felt a slight bitterness in her heart when she realised that it had been four years and fifty-five days since she had last seen him.

Tomoyo kicked the snow on the ground grudgingly. Clow reed just _had_ to send him on a mission when they had confessed their love for each other, didn't he? Clow Reed loved messing with humanity's hearts. She loathed him so much, yet she could not reveal it.

She bit her lip, as she began to push aside some of the thick layers of snow. She heard a bird behind her, and she instantly turned around, "Kiki. I thought you'll never come back."

She bent down and picked up the cage, in which the white bird flew into. Tomoyo smiled, "I'll bring you back as soon as I finished cleaning this trash of a place up."

She turned away after inserting some seeds into the cage, and she began working once more.

In her mind, she could only picture the young man that she had confessed her love to. His navy blue hair waved in the air. He was smiling mysteriously, and his mouth was moving.

And Tomoyo loved him.

She grasped the broom angrily. Four years – he had left her alone for four years and a little more. No letters, no birthday presents…nothing. It was as if he never existed. Tomoyo had lost all hope that he would ever come back.

But that was Eriol Hiiragizawa, wasn't it? He slipped in and out without notice, worked for people mysteriously… he was a wanderer, and didn't stay anywhere for very long, under the orders of Clow Reed.

Tomoyo smiled slightly, remembering what he had once said to her. Two words, in fact. A simple, "Goodbye, Tomoyo." He had said to her the last time they met.

Tomoyo felt cold. She shivered in the snow as she brushed aside the white, pure snow.

But when a soft, warm coat was dropped onto her shoulders, Tomoyo jumped up in surprise. The coat was a deep blue – navy – and she felt the presence of someone behind her.

Tomoyo turned around instantly, going to bash up the intruder.

That was when Tomoyo's broom dropped to the ground. She watched the person's mouth move upwards, smiling – no – it was actually a cheeky way of grinning. His eyes sparkled in recognition, and he, with two hands, reached for Tomoyo's hands. His dark hair was covered with the snow, giving him a strange appearance.

"I'm home, Tomoyo."

…

End of Chapter Three

…

A/N: All our exams are currently over (great sigh of relief going through right at this moment…), and we can't stress how glad we are that you all like this story. So far so good, no flames _yet_.

We would like to bend the rules and explain a few things reviewers were concerned about.

We are not sure of Ying Fa's appearance for now. Maybe we'll come up with a better solution for this question in later chapters when everything single tiny thing in the plot is set out, but we'll save this question for last. As they always say, save the best question for last!

However, this is what we've agreed upon so far: Ying Fa has differences to Sakura. Otherwise, how would you distinguish them? But we're also sure they have to have some kind of connection.

As for **Yelan** in this chapter, there is a slight twist in the story that we can not reveal now. Sorry if you're confused since Syaoran is supposedly over two thousand years old and YET Yelan Li is STILL alive!

We - (Twiddle thumbs here…) have no idea why everyone loves reading first chapters… yay! Let's review it, but for the second chapter, no one reviews again. Isabella, the original Redgrrl, said that most stories have this kind of response, but somehow, the other four of us still feel a little putout. Isabella shrugs at this point, because she's used to this happening all the time and warned us about it beforehand.

Oh well…thanks to every single reviewer who reviewed, and thanks to those that have going to review! We hope you enjoyed this… long chapter.

Happy Christmas everyone! This is our Christmas present to you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. It belongs solely to CLAMP.

It's been a while since our last update. Enjoy!

_Tomoyo felt cold. She shivered in the snow as she brushed aside the white, pure snow._

_But when a soft, warm coat was dropped onto her shoulders, Tomoyo jumped up in surprise. The coat was a deep blue – navy – and she felt the presence of someone behind her._

_Tomoyo turned around instantly, going to bash up the intruder._

_That was when Tomoyo's broom dropped to the ground. She watched the person's mouth move upwards, smiling – no – it was actually a cheeky way of grinning. His eyes sparkled in recognition, and he, with two hands, reached for Tomoyo's hands. His dark hair was covered with the snow, giving him a strange appearance._

"_I'm home, Tomoyo."_

Chapter Four 

He was home. Those were the first three words that hit her mind as soon as Tomoyo saw his navy hair and dark blue eyes. She felt like hitting him hard, for all the pain he caused her. But somehow, hitting Eriol Hiiragizawa…somehow that just not seem right.

Instead, she embraced him, her warm tears running down her face, uncontrolled. She did not speak. Actually, she did not know what to say. She wanted to tell him sorry for making him rush his mission. Sorry for crying. Sorry if she was making him sad…

Eriol smiled, and he embraced her back, "Tomoyo, I'm sorry."

And yet, he was the one that said the apology first. Tomoyo could not do anything else but cry harder.

Four years – it was not considered long, but it wasn't short either. It was an unbearable wait to Tomoyo.

"The latest mission Clow Reed sent me on…it took quite a while, did it not?"

Tomoyo bit her lip, and she felt Eriol's long, smooth finger wipe her tears away. She could hear him thinking, _just don't cry. _

"Just don't cry." He murmured.

Tomoyo smiled. It was alright, because for now, Eriol was with her.

And that was all that mattered.

…

Li Syaoran slammed the door closed, and he threw his green jacket onto his bed. They were absolute idiots…especially that Yelan Li. She was heading for some trouble.

"Excuse me, but may I come in?"

Syaoran turned around to find Ying-Fa looking at him, with her huge emerald eyes. The amber haired boy gulped, and he muttered sarcastically, "Aren't you a _maid_? I thought you clean everywhere! Get to work already."

Ying-Fa just smiled pleasantly back at him. Somehow, it unnerved Syaoran.

"Stop smiling at me like that!"

Ying-Fa looked up from her vacuum cleaner, and she tilted her head slightly, "Smiling? Li-kun, may I ask you, what crime is it to smile? I would like you to view the Clow book if there is such a law that states a maid, or anyone for the matter should not smile at someone of a higher degree, or is in ownership of higher authority that the latter."

Li Syaoran could only stare as Ying-Fa started to vacuum again.

He found himself muttering, "There is no such law. You're right."

Ying-Fa's smile slightly flattered, "What happened?"

She almost gasped as the amber eyed young man turned around, and said bitterly, "I just killed someone…another person whom I didn't even know. Why must I always kill people who I don't even know?"

With that, Li Syaoran grabbed his green jacket, and rushed out of the room, leaving Ying-Fa wide-eyed in the dark room.

_He killed someone…?_

"I don't believe you." Ying-Fa whispered, and then she yelled loudly, "I don't believe you, Li Syaoran!"

The brown haired man stopped in his tracks, and he turned around. Ying-Fa was surprised to find Syaoran was on the verge of breaking down. But deep down, Ying-Fa knew he would rather die than cry in front of anyone.

"I know you were forced. Don't lie to me, Li-kun."

Syaoran stared at Ying-Fa, and he smirked, "Heh. Clow Reed ordered me to slaughter the nearest man, in order to make the humans behave. They deserved what they got…"

"If you believe that, then why do you still question yourself?"

Syaoran stared at her. _I don't want to let anyone else die…when Sakura died…my heart broke. The wish she wanted me to grant…would never come true. I knew I would never see her again. Her tiny fist, curled up inside my hand…that fist that was slowly growing cold… _

He shook his head. _That was in the past. I do not wish to think about her anymore…besides…_

He looked over at Ying Fa, who was staring at him with questioning eyes, and he smiled, "Thank you…"

Ying-Fa froze on the spot.

The ice prince….Li Syaoran, just smiled at her. His lips, usually set down as a frown or a smirk, turned upwards, into a truly sincere smile at her. Ying-Fa just couldn't think. Somehow, the smile Syaoran gave her really warmed her heart. She could feel his smile, a true sincere one, still on her mind. And somehow…it managed to capture her heart.

Ying-Fa laughed nervously, "Me? I haven't done anything at all."

Li Syaoran turned around, so Ying-Fa could not see his face, "You've done a lot more than you realise, Ying-Fa." And he said, while leaving, "Ying-Fa? I'm honestly not worth it. Never mind me."

Ying-Fa could only stare at Syaoran Li's back as he slowly walked out of the room. But she could already see that Syaoran was healing. Healing slowly, but his deep wounds were healing, and for some reason, Ying-Fa felt glad.

…

The snow had gradually gotten heavier, and Ying-Fa was looking outside her window when Clow Reed's personal assistant peeked through the door. He coughed, and then knocked on the door. Syaoran heard the girl slowly walk towards the door, and before he knew it, Ying-Fa's bright face greeted him with overwhelming delight.

"Li-kun! Look at the snow!" Ying-Fa said excitedly, and she took Syaoran's hand and dragged him over to the window. She pointed outside, and she smiled, "I don't know why, but snow seems to have a special significance to me."

Syaoran looked at the smile on Ying-Fa's face, and he said gently, "Come with me to the snow for a few days. I have a mission from Clow Reed, and he permitted me to take one person. I have chosen you."

Ying-Fa blinked at him.

Syaoran blushed, and he said arrogantly, "Not that I _need_ you to come, but it's just that you're the funniest to tease out of all the servants. I thought I'll enjoy the mission more if you came along. So don't get any wrong ideas, okay?"

Ying-Fa gently touched his arm, "Look, Li-kun. Look outside."

Syaoran looked outside, and he saw that the snow was still falling, "What's so special about it?"

Ying-Fa smiled, "This is a question everyone asks: What does snow become when it melts?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Water."

"Wrong."

Syaoran turned around to face Ying-Fa, who was looking outside the window with undying hope in her eyes. He watched Ying-Fa's mouth as she slowly said, "It becomes spring."

He was about to leave, when Ying-Fa truly revealed her purpose in speaking to him, "I'll come with you to the snow, only if you tell me why I'm being held captive here."

_Heh. So she realised she wasn't merely a servant… _

Li Syaoran turned back to Ying-Fa, and looked into her emerald orbs, "Are you sure, you want an answer to that?"

"Positive."

For some strange reason, Li Syaoran could see Sakura's dying determination in her. And for that reason, it made him feel sick.

…

Eriol placed his cup of tea down, and said softly, "I came back; because Clow Reed gave me another order … I guess what I mean by that is that I must go off on another mission."

He could almost hear a pin dropping in the room. That was truly how silent the room was. He frowned, "Tomoyo…"

He could hear the quivering in her voice as his beloved said slowly, as if in a nightmare, "I don't want to endure this anymore…"

"Please, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo stared at Eriol, and she murmured, "Waiting…is all I ever do."

Eriol was about to speak when another person that entered the room spoke before he did, "Ah, but this time, you will not suffer, Tomoyo. I will allow him to bring one person along, as I granted Li Syaoran that same wish."

Eriol immediately stood up, and bowed with respect, "My lord, Clow Reed. It is an honour to finally meet your acquaintance again."

"As am I, Hiiragizawa." Clow Reed murmured, "I am quite sure I know who you choose to be with you on this mission, am I correct, Eriol?"

Eriol nodded, "Yes, my lord."

"This is a special case, as Li Syaoran himself requested for it." Clow Reed frowned, "I think he is getting too attached to the servant."

Eriol heard Tomoyo wince slightly at the word servant.

"My lord, may I ask what this mission is about? You requested my attendance at this important meeting without further details."

"Ah yes, the meeting of the balance is about to begin. If you may…Tomoyo." Clow Reed said, with a hint of warning in his eyes.

Tomoyo slowly walked backwards, and she left the room. Eriol felt his heart break slowly into millions of pieces.

"The meeting is to begin now. Shall we, Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol looked at Clow Reed, and he grimaced, "This battle… has lasted for over thousands of years…the causes for it to this day are still unknown."

Clow Reed merely laughed, "As of today, we have found the answer to your questions, Eriol. The true question is…are you willing to accept it?"

Eriol narrowed his eyes, "Yes…I will."

Clow Reed opened the door to find the long, narrow room, wit the seats already filled up by other members that messed with the balance. Amongst them, he saw Li Syaoran, sitting there.

Eriol looked carefully, and he was in shock. For the first time in a thousand years, in Syaoran's eyes, there was a slight glimmer of hope.

Eriol smiled, his curiosity getting the better of him.

_Syaoran is beginning to believe. It'll be a matter of time before it happens. _

"The meeting is about to begin. Hiiragizawa-san, please take your seat."

Eriol carefully positioned himself in one where he could easily see Syaoran, and he grinned slightly.

_He is in love…and he's too far deep to back out of it now. _

End of chapter four 

Author's note: Just wanted to say thanks to the reviewer who noticed this was a Spirited Away and Cardcaptor Ying-Fa crossover. This time, only three are writing. Two people are currently too busy to mess with fanfiction (examinations and such).

We have an editor now…she'll start talking afterwards (waves to Jana). We know it's been two months since we last updated…but Isabella has so many other stories, it makes it impossible for her other friends to organise a date and meet up. And listen to this: Janice's story, Fire Princess hasn't been updated in three months! We're a lazy bunch alright.

We'll say…the next update will arrive in two to three months. Quite a long wait, isn't it? A quarter of a year for one chapter, making it only four chapters in a year…and we expect this story to be over fifteen chapters… (big sweat drop from everyone). We'll work harder, and we'll make the editor have a harder time, ne?

Editor's Note: Hm…harder time? You make me so sad Isabella! Starts crying profusely Stops Anyways, what can I say…heaps of silly mistakes…and I can't be bothered to fix them…so if there's something wrong…flame Isabella and not the editor…I want no part in this. I, the unjustified editor have ATTEMPTED to fix all the silly mistakes…and have somewhat succeeded…so NO COMPLAINTS! Understand? Good, now on with this here, story…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, unfortunately.

_Syaoran is beginning to believe. It'll be a matter of time before it happens. _

"The meeting is about to begin. Hiiragizawa-san, please take your seat."

Eriol carefully positioned himself in one where he could easily see Syaoran, and he grinned slightly.

_He is in love…and he's too far deep to back out of it now. _

As You Wish - Chapter Five

"This balance – this unnerving balance is the result of a drastic change within the Earth's resources. Anyone would like to contribute?" Clow Reed said, looking around the room. He smiled particularly more delightfully as he saw the sour expression on Syaoran's face.

"One particular human being was being saved from her death, countless times. That is the reason. The balance was provoked, and it has caused the tragedy that we see today. The balance must be unprejudiced. This girl died a tragic death."

Syaoran felt his blood boiling. Clow Reed was talking about Sakura Kinomoto, who had died in the hands of Li Syaoran, trying to save her. Clow Reed was talking about Kinomoto as if she was useless and only caused more trouble for everyone.

It was as if Clow Reed thought he was more superior to Kinomoto Sakura.

Li Syaoran clenched his fists. Clow Reed was going to get it after the meeting.

…

"Are you implying that Sakura is the reason of the imbalance?" Li Syaoran hissed at Clow Reed, "I do not believe in that. I believe in Sakura."

Clow Reed looked at Syaoran dismissively, and he said in a quite and yet taunting voice, "Haven't you got your little servant now, Syaoran? Spend some more time with her…before the balance engulfs her as well. She's a human…you should know she won't last long in this world." He felt his blood turn cold as Clow Reed continued, "Humans are weak, foolish creatures."

The harsh, dark reality stroke Li Syaoran hard.

Not all humans were weak. Kinomoto Sakura had a definite future she looked forward to – she lived her life, knowing she was born to die, and yet, faces each day with a glowing determination that no one could be compared with. How could someone like that be a weakling – waiting for the world to swallow her up?

Li Syaoran knew…no. He still knows that Kinomoto Sakura believed in living her life, knowing she was born to die, as with every single other human on Earth. They were all born, only to realise they would die. Syaoran could not even begin imagining the thoughts running through Sakura's head, nor any other humans head.

Syaoran lived life, knowing there was no end for him. But then again…what made his existence on the world memorable? Who was he? Why did he even exist…?

Li Syaoran shook his head. He was alive – well, once he thought the power to keep him alive was by saving Sakura…and now...

The amber eyed boy stared straight into Clow Reed's eyes, and he muttered, "No. They aren't foolish creatures. They never were."

Clow Reed was impressed by Syaoran's immediate defence for the human race, and he smiled bitterly back, "They are. I of all people would know. Syaoran, never follow in this one's footsteps. Understand?"

A bitter end it was for the conversation as Clow Reed left the room mysteriously, the door coming to a halt as it closed. The eerie silence was left within the room as Li Syaoran stared out the window. He had not the faintest idea what Clow Reed had meant. When he stated: 'do not follow in this one's footsteps', what did he mean? Maybe time will tell. He had ample time left. In fact…he had too much time…way too much time.

_Now, to deal with the strange, fierce woman…_

He cast a look at the stairs nearby him, leading downwards to the prison cells. He smirked, _she had courage alright…now, because she was willing to stand up for herself, she's in this big mess, unable to return home…I wonder…if she has a family…_

He made his way down the stairs, ignoring the howling of the prisoners. His eyes darted from the cells, with people that have almost lost their last strand of humanity throughout their imprisonment. At last, he arrived in front of the one prisoner that was still sane.

"I see you're still…somewhat mentally stable." Syaoran said lightly, brushing dust off his sleeves.

Yelan made no reply, instead reached for her dinner that was sitting beside the bars. It was as if she refused to look at Syaoran all together.

"You aren't a mute, you know," Syaoran grinned, reaching inside his jacket.

Yelan froze in terror, staring. She felt a slight fear – was it the knife that had killed her friend in the town?

Syaoran chuckled, "No it isn't a knife, Li. I don't kill women or children. Instead…"

He took out a set of keys, and quickly found the right one to unlock the cell. Placing a finger to his lips, he unlocked the doors. Ignoring Yelan's confused looks that only spelled out: I don't understand, he grabbed her wrist, and lead her to the stairs upwards.

"Leave. Now." he ordered, "I don't want to kill a fellow Li. Especially a woman."

"Wait a minute, Li. Why are you doing this…shouldn't I be kept in that cell, until the last strand of sanity leaves my soul? Isn't that what your purpose was?"

"You have a family, don't you?"

Yelan was struck silent by Syaoran's sudden words, and she slowly said, "Yes…" unsure of what Syaoran was planning.

Syaoran smiled grimly, "Do not worry – I won't harm your family. I'm letting you go…because I don't think you deserve to suffer for standing up to your enemy. Courage…has always been…something I admired…Now go!" he said, motioning for Yelan to leave via the unused stairs.

_What are you doing…Syaoran? _

Yelan turned back, as she was making her way through the stairs that the servants used – a pathway that Clow Reed would be sure to not notice or use, "Syaoran, wasn't it?"

Syaoran nodded slowly, and Yelan smiled, "He...in our family…in the written history, Syaoran Li was a beloved son of my ancestor. He made our family name honourable…" casting a sideways glance at Syaoran, she smiled bleakly, "That couldn't have been you, could it?"

Syaoran shook his head, "I do not think so, I have just merely existed on the face of this waking earth for millenniums…I do not remember anything from my previous life anymore. It would be a waste of time to try and remember."

"Pity…" Yelan murmured, "Of course, you wouldn't be him…foolish…what was I thinking?"

And with that, Yelan opened the backdoor at the end of the stairs, "Thank you for sparing my life, Li, and…"

_Goodbye. _

…

_My head…it hurts so much… _Ying-Fa thought weakly, while sweeping the front gardens of the mansion, _I can't stand it anymore… _She dropped the broom, and held her head in pain, dropping down onto the pathway.

"Immortality," a voice in her head whispered softly, "intriguing…isn't it?"

A girl with emerald eyes…auburn hair, with a reminiscing look on her face…

Images flew through her head, and she looked at the palms of her hands… Hands that were once covered in blood. Held by another…a boy with chestnut hair…

_Show me his eyes! Show me them!_

"…Ying-Fa?" A curious voice made her stop.

Instantly, the images stop racing through her head – images of blood, a car crash, and a strange boy with chestnut hair… it seemed as though the memories were from two thousand years back, considering the models of cars and technology in the images.

Why was she shown images from two thousand years ago – a time when Earth was not poisoned by humanity, a time when everyone lived peacefully with one another.

She turned around, and found Syaoran looking strangely at her, "Are you okay…"

She hesitated before turning around, and she mumbled, "…is this a blessing…or a curse…", and then, she stood up, "Who was Sakura Kinomoto. Tell me…_now_"

"_NO."_

Ying-Fa froze at Syaoran's reply, and she clenched her fists, "Why not! It might actually help me understand why I'm here…why it was _me_ that survived out of my family, when I should have died a long time ago! Why was it, that my mother died instead of me, why was it that my father died instead of me – why was it that _everyone_ died around me?"

"It might ruin the balance."

"I don't _care_ about the balance – all I ever hear about at this place, is about the balance! Everyone is worried about destroying the balance – I don't even understand what it is!"

"Listen…you don't know what you're dealing with…" Syaoran said, running a hand through his hair, "My cousin was killed because of the balance…she attempted to mess with it, and as a result, she died a hundred years earlier than her death was recorded."

"Your…cousin?"

"Meiling. A wielder of an element, she was no ordinary human – in fact, one could even say she was hardly human after the arts she practised. But then…she fell in love with a dying human…she attempted to save him, by rewriting his death on the records…"

Ying-Fa's blood chilled as Syaoran continued, "The balance found out…and killed both of them."

His fists clenched as he said furiously at Ying-Fa, "That is why, the less people who knows about the balance – the better. It destroys all the lives of the people that know…And about Sakura Kinomoto…the less you know about her, the better."

Ying-Fa looked curiously at Syaoran, and she smiled sadly.

"You loved her, didn't you?" she whispered.

Syaoran paused, and he choked out, "What did you just say?"

"You did…you loved her…but she died…didn't she…" she hesitated, and she mumbled, "You're that chestnut boy that saved her three times in one day…aren't you?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. _How…how did she know…?_

_Just…who is this girl…! _

…

End of chapter

…

Woot. Finished!!

Started: 2-21-06

Finished: 4-28-07

Haha….


End file.
